Just us now
by magixben1124
Summary: When Molly rescues Clem from the walkers, they leave Savannah and never come back. Then 16 months later, they meet a new group. Will they survive in this world, or will they die, find out. [On hold for a while].


(Clementine pov)

I...i shot him, i shot Lee as i saw blood dripping out of his head, and some blood on the wall. I started to cry, tears coming out of my eyes and dripping down my face. All the things Lee done for me, and i got him killed, i got him killed. So then i walked out of the door with my gun, and decided to never come back to Savannah. Bye the time i made my way out of the Jewlery store. I ended up in a dark alley, and it was clear, for now. Then i started walking, and try to get out of savannah, because i was still covered in the walker blood. Then i saw a walker walking towards me.

Oh no.'' I said as i was frightened by the walker. But then i remembered what Lee said. He said that i`m strong, i can do anything. So then i hold up my gun, and shot the walker in the head, and it was dead. Then the sound attracted the walkers, and was heading towards me. Then i started running to the other exit of the alley, but then walkers started coming towards me to. So then i started opening doors, but they where locked. I was trapped, i was scared. Then a walker appeared, and was about to bite me. But then Molly appeared, and killed the walker with her ice tool.

Molly!'' I said as i was happy to see Molly.

Nice to see you to, kid.'' Molly said as he picked me up, and she started to jump up to the balcony, and up to the roof.

Then we landed on the roof, and i was releaved that Molly rescued me.

Thanks, Molly.'' I said.

No problem kid. Where`s Lee and the others?'' Molly asked.

Then i started to frown and said.'' Lee`s gone, he got bit, and i had to...I started but i began to cry. Then Molly started to frown, and kneel down to me.

Oh, i`m sorry kid, i really am. Dammit, i knew i shouldn`t have left, i had a feeling that something was...Molly began but stopped and looked at Me

Look, let`s just get out of Savannah, the both of us, okay?'' Molly told me.

O...okay.'' I said.

Then we both got out of Savannah, and decided to never come back.

A week later.

Me and Molly is walking in the woods.

Okay, we`ve been walking in the woods for a while now, there`s gotta be somewhere safe.'' Molly said.

Then I approached a bush, and looked out, and saw a gas station.

Look, a gas station.'' Clementine said.

Then Molly looked out to and saw the gas station as well.

We should go in, there should be something useful in there.'' Molly said.

Yeah, i think so to.'' I said.

Then we went in, and started looking for something useful. They check toilets,stalls, and underneath the sink, but unforchanetley, nothing.

Damn noting.'' Molly said.

Yeah.'' I said.

Go ahead and clean up, because right now, you look like you killed someone.'' Molly said.

Then i started to frown and think of Lee.

Oh shit i`m sorry, i mean a walker, just...clean up, i`ll be outside for watch.''Molly said.

Then Molly walked out, and i got my water bottle out, and a tawel, and poured water on it, and washed my face, and the walker blood was gone.

Better.'' I said.

Then i herd voices, it sounded like Molly, and some other girl. So then i grabbed my gun, and went outside. Then i saw a women with a gun aimed at Molly`s head.

I`m serious, who else is with you?'' The women asked.

I fucking told you, no one.'' Molly said.

Bullshit, there noway you survived on your own out here.'' The women said.

What, you think i`m not capable?'' Molly asked.

Just give me your stuff so i can get going.'' The women demanded.

Then I hold my gun up, and aimed it to her head.

I`m serious, give me your stuff, NOW.'' The women demanded.

Then i pulled the trigger, and shot her in the head, and she was dead.

Then I lowered my gun, and frowned.

Then Molly approached me, and hugged me.

I...i...''I said as i didn`t like to shoot, it reminded me of Lee.

It`s okay kid, you did good, you saved me.'' Molly said.

I didn`t respond, i just kept frowning..

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


End file.
